favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel Kiraboshi
Ciel Kiraboshi '(キラ星 シエル ''Kirahoshi Shieru?) is one of the main characters in ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. ''She is known as the "Genius Patisserie" who had been living in Paris, France before paying a visit to Ichigozaka for a special demonstration. Her original form is a fairy named '''Kirarin (キラリン Kirarin?). She has a brother named Pikario who had previously been brainwashed by Noir. Ciel's alter ego is Cure Parfait (キュアパルフェ Kyua Pāfekuto?) and she is based off Parfait and Pegasus, also being the first rainbow-coloured Cure. Info *Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Teal (Ciel), Lime Green (Cure Parfait and Kirarin) *Hair Color:Blonde (Ciel), Pink (Cure Parfait) *Homeland:France (Temporary), Ichigozaka (Hometown) *Relatives:Pikario (Brother) *First Appearance:Episode 18 (cameo), Episode 19 *Alias:Cure Parfait *Theme Color:Turquoise (Main), Rainbow (Sub) *Voice Actor:Inori Minase History Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored fairy with short pink bangs across her face and two tufts of hair jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves. She also has a fluffy pink tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She also wears a magenta scarf around her neck. She usually ends her sentences with "~kira" (キラ?). As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and her eyes become more of a teal color. She also wears a red headband with two pink tufts and a berry decorating it, resembling her hairstyle as a fairy. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow accenting the bodice. The top part is light blue and white. She also wears long white tights and magenta shoes. As Cure Parfait, she has pastel pink hair styled in a thick high ponytail. She has a headband with a red and cream-colored parfait on it and horse-like ears on her head. She has a sky blue dress that resembles a parfait glass with cream and a cherry with leaves on top of the bodice and an orange slice and a strap resembling a pineapple slice around the left arm. The skirt is sky blue on the left and gets shorter toward the right, with a green, yellow, orange, and red ruffle hanging from the other side. Her Sweets Pact is in a pouch on the left side of the hip with white wings on each side. She wears elbow-length white gloves and knee-length platform boots with pink at the bottom part. with rainbow on the left side. On the back, she has wings and a pegasus' tail. She has white socks and pink shoes. She has deep blue eyes with lime green and yellow accents, raindrop-shaped earrings and a pearly yellow choker. Personality Relationships Pekorin They lived in the same place and friendly towards each other. Ichika Usami Her teammates. Ichika admired her the most. Himari Arisugawa Her teammates. Aoi Tategami Her teammates. Yukari Kotozume Her teammates. Akira Kenjo Her teammates. Pikario Her brother. Pikario became resentful because of her fame which resulted him sided with Noir. After the Cures defeated Giulio and restore him back, Kirarin is blamed for not understanding his feelings. Powers She transforms into Cure Parfait by using the phrase "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can she has the ability to fly like a pegasus. *'Un Deux Tres Bien Miracle Rainbow' (キラクルレイﾝボー Kirakuru Reinboo?) is her first attack. She requires her Rainbow Ribbon. *'Parfait Étoile' (パルフェエトワール Parufe Etowāru?) is the solo sub attack that Cure Parfait uses. She first performs it in episode 24. To use it, she must use the Rainbow Ribbon. *'Animal Go Round' (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal to perform it. *'Fantastic Animale' (ファンタスティックアニマーレ Fantasutikku Animare?) is her group attack with other Cures. Requires Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal in her Ala Mode Style to perform it. Etymology Kirahoshi (ギラ星?) - Kira (ギラ?) is a part the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. Hoshi (星?) means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". Ciel (シエル ?) is the French word for "sky". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. Trivia *Her birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. *She is the first Main Cure to come from a foreign country. In this case, it's Paris, France. *She is the first Curse to be rainbow colored. *She is the eighth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Parfait is French for "Perfect" and also is a french dessert. The first seven were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Felice (Italian), and her teammates Cure Gelato (Italian), Cure Macaron (French) and Cure Chocolat (French). *She can turn back into Kirarin whenever she gets too hungry. *She is the second cure to be based off of hopes and dream, the first is Cure Dream. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mascot